SALIGIA
SALIGIA is a group made of the Sinners that has been both an antagonist group and a protagonist group through the course of the role play Mystical Community. SALIGIA resides in the Mu where the Sinners have control over sins. Each Sinner can manipulate a sin in a person to a certain degree depending on one's power but cannot completely control it. History SALIGIA was created by Elder God Luke after the Battle of Swawns. The seven Sinners' were each given a Stigma in which embodies one of the Seven Deadly Sins. The five survivors of 'Thorns', an angelic unit from Atlantis- Flamel, Carmel, Barrel, Muriel, and Dominel- were chosen to be Sinners along with Shamsiel, a rogue member of Egrigori. Years later in 42 OAE, SALIGIA gained a new Sinner: Sinner of Sloth, Noah de Acedia. SALIGIA would make home in the Mu. Barrel, or Valentine de Invidia, introduced Dominel, or Dominic de Avaritia, to Organization V's Heavenly Ruler Phaethon. Phaethon manipulated Dominic into disrupting the Balance of Good and Evil. However, it was thwarted by Valentine's manipulation of the Mystic Council who killed most of the Sinners. Phaethon himself fell by Valentine's hands. After the SALIGIA Incident, new Sinners were put in place and SALIGIA became allies with the Mystic Council, with Valentine taking the 6th Seat, which was originally held by Akirael. Original Sinners Sinner of Pride, Lady Ashley de Superbia See main article: Ashley de Superbia The angel Flamel would change her name to Ashley de Superbia once she became the Sinner of Pride. As the Sinner of Pride, she constantly had to keep Valentine in check. During The Great God War, most of the Sinners wanted to stay neutral; Ashley felt obligated to help the gods so she forced Valentine to spill the location of the Kim-un-Kurs. Later, during the SALIGIA Incident, Ashley faked her murder by tricking her would-be-assassin Javex Serva and scratched a fake Stigma onto Javex to make it seem as though he was the new Sinner. For the next year she wandered the Mystic Realm under the alias "Nicolas Flamel" until she was seen again after the Ragnarok Tragedy to warn the Council of the Remnants of Atlantis' plans. Sinner of Sloth, Noah de Acedia See main article: Noah de Acedia Noah Darling was an archaeologist who had taken a teaching job at Chronos Academy. During the Mt. Theo Expedition, M. N. Nairb and Chesed Stark killed most of the team. Noah and student Dia S. Loth would have been killed if Leonardo de Ira and Wrath hadn't saved them. Leonardo made a deal with Noah to be a Sinner. Noah agreed but wanted Azazel's Ruby Kilsein, which the Mt. Theo Expedition had found, to come with him to the Mu. When the SALIGIA Incident occured, Dmitri Valenti and Zel were transported to Azazel's Ruby Kilsein where Sloth was killed. Noah attempted to flee but was killed by Dmitri. Sinner of Lust, Lady Diva de Luxuria See main article: Diva de Luxuria The angel Carmel would change her name to Diva de Luxuria once she became the Sinner of Lust. She spent most of her time playing with men from all over. Diva had a passion for singing and had several concerts at the Chronos Academy. She had heard from Valentine that Sirberius Reono, the Mystic Council's Grand Mystic, had been trapped in the Death Dimension during a fight. She used that knowledge to annoy Rubi Delacoure during the SALIGIA Incident, which was her undoing. Diva was killed by Rubi. Sinner of Envy, Lord Valentine de Invidia See main article: Valentine de Invidia The angel Barrel would change his name to Valentine de Invidia once he became the Sinner of Envy. He worked on many projects, including the Wave Project, and constantly getting into trouble, usually being harped on by Ashley. After Sirberius Reono created the Mystic Council, Valentine and his twin brother Kira interfered with the Council a few times under the name of The Twins. Valentine masterminded the SALIGIA Incident in attempt to get Phaethon killed, which succeeded. Valentine would then join the Mystic Council and help them out several times. During the Third Battle of Faralda, Valentine used Absolute Zero to freeze himself and Kira in time. Sinner of Gluttony, Lady Dominique de Gula See main article: Dominique de Gula The angel Muriel would change her name to Dominique de Gula once she became the Sinner of Gluttony. Having been in love with Dominel, Dominel adopts her as his sister. He later recruits Tony Glut to be her bodyguard, Gluttony. Her bodyguard, however, ended up not being around when she needed him most and the Sinner died by Evangeline 's hands. Sinner of Wrath, Lord Leonardo de Ira See main article: Leonardo de Ira Ashamed for what Egrigori did, Shamsiel changed his name to Leonardo de Ira once becoming the Sinner of Wrath. He rescued a former colleague and made him his lieutenant, Wrath. Leonardo spent many years trying to repent, mainly by working with The Order. Leonardo and Wrath were the ones who met Noah and introduced him to Dominic, which led to Noah becoming a Sinner. Leonardo would meet his death while attempting to stop Elder God Izen. Sinner of Greed, Cardinal Dominic de Avaritia See main article: Dominic de Avaritia The angel Dominel would change his name to Dominic de Avaritia once becoming the Sinner of Greed. He had feelings for Dominique and adopted her as his sister. He ordered his lieutenant, Greel, otherwise known as Greed, to find Dominique a bodyguard; Greel would end up choosing Tony Glut, a servant of Ovan Fünf. Valentine introduced Dominic to Phaethon whom lured Dominic into disrupting the Balance of Good and Evil. The plan backfired when Larac and a team invaded the Mu and attacked the Sinners; Larac himself wounded Dominic. Dominic faked his death but was later tracked down after meeting with Tim Drei and perished in the Second Battle of Besaid. Later Sinners Sinner of Wrath, Azriel de Ira See main article: Azriel Azriel was an angel who rebelled against the Elder Gods and was banished from Atlantis. Azriel and his right-hand man Damien went to Valentine for sanctuary. However, Valentine and Leonardo had to leave for a meeting. That day, Leonardo died. Azriel was made the new Sinner of Wrath and became business partners for Valentine, even stealing a sample of Dante's blood for him. Almost getting killed by Tenkai Hyachi during the SALIGIA Incident, Azriel and Damien fled to Mirage Island where they took control of the Key 4. During the Second Battle of Mirage Island, Azriel was killed by Kira and Vincent while trying to escape. Fake Sinner of Pride, Javex de Superbia See main article: Javex Serva Javex was an agent who worked for Valentine. Valentine sent Javex to kill Ashley, knowing that Ashley would win and flee. Ashley faked her death and scratched a fake Stigma of Pride onto Javex to make everyone think that Ashley was dead and that Javex was the new Sinner of Pride. He would later get in trouble and sent to Bloodshire Ward. Ashley mentions silencing Javex though she makes it sound as though she killed him when she did not. Sinner of Gluttony, Joel de Gula See main article: Joel Joel was an angel loyal to Luke. When Luke went missing, Joel searched everywhere for him. He decided to join Larac's team to see if SALIGIA knew anything about Luke's disappearance. Joel is nearly killed by Azriel during the SALIGIA Incident and saved by Valentine. Afterwards, Joel becomes the Sinner of Gluttony. He continues his search for Luke with Nirvanism Maester Karl Bates. Joel participates in the Third Battle of Faralda, getting killed by Heavenly Ruler Nemesis. Sinner of Sloth, Dmitri de Acedia See main article: Dmitri Valenti When The Order heard that Sirberius was gone, Dmitri did all he could to help the Mystic Council. He even went to the Mu with Larac's team along with his bodyguard, Zel. Zel was killed by Noah but Dmitri then killed Noah. Afterwards, he was given his kill's Stigma and became the new Sinner of Sloth. Sinner of Lust, Rubi de Luxuria See main article: Rubi Delacoure Rubi Delacoure went with Larac to the Mu. She found herself in Diva's base and ended up having to fight the Sinner. After Diva taunted Rubi about sexually abusing Sirberius' corpse (which was a lie), Rubi killed Diva. Afterwards, Rubi became the Sinner of Lust. Sinner of Wrath, Kira de Ira See main article: Kira When Barrel became Sinner of Envy Valentine, his twin brother Akirael went with him to the Mu. Akirael later changed his name to Kira. Kira grew jealous of Valentine throughout the years. Kira was glad when he was able to infiltrate the Mystic Council and have the 6th Seat. Kira would team up with Valentine as The Twins to attack the Council several times. Phaethon went to Kira with a proposition. It was a plan to get Valentine killed and be replaced by Kira. Kira accepted. Kira, Phaethon, and later, Gel, executed the plan but Valentine saw through it, using it to his advantage that led to Phaethon and Gel's death. Later, Kira freed Vincent in order to get Vincent to kill Azriel. With Azriel dead, Kira stole the Stigma of Wrath and became the new Sinner of Wrath. Kira was frozen in time during the Third Battle of Faralda by Valentine. Lieutenants The original Sinners throughout the years ended up getting a lieutenant to serve and protect them. However, the later Sinners did not do this. Pride See main article: Bia de Pri Pride's identity was that of one of the Mystic Knights: Bia de Pri. Bia had met Dia and Dia had mentioned Bia to Ashley who inspected Bia and later recruited her as her lieutenant. During Javex's attempt to assassinate Ashley, Ashley had to use Pride as a substitute in order to fake her death. Ashley later regrets this, telling that she wished she had done something else. Sloth See main article: Dia S. Loth Dia S. Loth was a student at Chronos Academy and lieutenant to V. N. Vinaelent. When Leonardo and Wrath found Noah and Dia at Azazel's Ruby Kilsein, Noah had wondered if he'd ever see his student again. By Wrath's suggestion, Dia became Noah's lieutenant, Sloth. When Dmitri and Zel arrived at the ARK, Noah ordered Dia to take care of them. Dmitri and Zel almost killed her but she escaped. Having heard that Noah was killed, Dia returned to working for Vinealent. Lust See main article: Gel Lust was originally a close friend of Carmel, the angel Gel, Ael's sister. Due to Gel's obsession with beauty, Diva recruited Gel as her lieutenant. Gel would later be jealous of Diva and join Kira and Phaethon's plot to overthrow SALIGIA. The plan failed. In a fight with Greed and Gluttony, Lust died, along with her opponents. N.V. See main article: N.V. N.V. was originally a poor angel named Yusel. She was rescued by Barrel and became his lieutenant. She followed him everywhere, even helping in the Battle of Swawns. N.V. served Barrel even when he became a Sinner. Through the years, she began to grow feelings for Valentine, which Diva constantly annoyed her about. After the SALIGIA Incident, N.V. finally confessed her love to Valentine. Gluttony See main article: Tony Glut Tony Glut was a servant to the prophet Ovan Fünf. During the Battle of Zelkova, Tony encountered Dominique when she had asked Ovan about the Prophecy of the End of the World. Dominic later had Tony recruited as Dominique's bodyguard when Ovan was killed by Sirberius. He failed to save Dominique but was able to kill Lust whom attempted to kill Dominic when he was weakened after fighting Larac. Wrath See main article: Pererun After the Battle of the Swawns and Shamsiel became Sinner of Wrath Leonardo, he discovered that Pererun was still alive. Leonardo managed to hide Pererun's survival by making Pererun his lieutenant, Wrath. Even after Leonardo's death, Pererun continued to serve the Sinner of Wrath until he was killed by Tenkai. Greed See main article: Greel Greel was an angel who had attempted to rob the headquarters of 'Thorns'. As punishment, he was forced to serve Dominel. Becoming friends with Dominel, Greel stuck with Dominel even when he became the Sinner of Greed Dominic by becoming Dominic's lieutenant, Greed. Greel helped Dominic in several missions. During the SALIGIA Incident, Greed died trying to protect Dominic from Lust. Sinners Information See main article: Sinner When one becomes a Sinner, they gain two things: eternal youth and eternal mortality. Thus, while the original Sinners were thousands of years old, they still had the appearances of very young people. Valentine and Dominique themselves looked like teenagers. Stigma See main article: Stigma The most noteable trait of a Sinner is their Stigma. Each Stigma embodies a Deadly Sin, making seven in total. The Stigma is what reveals if one is a Sinner or not. Each Stigma is a little bit different than the next. Not only the appearance of the stigma but also the location. For example, the Stigma of Wrath can be found on the left hand while the Stigma of Envy can be found on the left side of the face. Powers of Sin Each Sin gives the Sinner the ability to manipulate the sin in an opponent to a certain degree but also gives them a unique power. Power of Pride The Power of Pride allows the user to outmatch the physical skills of an opponet. This usually is used for speed, strength, or swordsmanship. Ashley found a way to also use it to make her opponents cocky and arrogant about their own ability and skill. Power of Sloth The Power of Sloth allows the user to deplete an opponent's energy. Power of Lust The Power of Lust allows the user to manipulate the feelings and hormones of an opponent. Diva tended to use it to get men while Rubi used it to distract her opponents and make them not think straight. When the user uses it on the opposite sex, it can make the opponent have fake feelings for the user and not want to hurt them. Power of Envy The Power of Envy allows the user to copy the abilities and attacks of an opponent. Valentine supposively mastered thousands of techniques using the Power of Envy but is unknown if true or not. Power of Gluttony The Power of Gluttony allows the user to manipulate mass and gravity. As noted by Valentine and N.V., the Power of Gluttony works better by females than males. Power of Wrath The Power of Wrath allows the user's strength and attacks to increase dramatically. In Sebastin Darling's notes, Leonardo once said that the Power of Wrath has multiple levels. Stage 1: Wrath of Lions Wrath of Lions doubles the power of the user. Stage 2: Wrath of Vengeance Wrath of Vengenance increases the user's power by tenfold. A difficult level to reach, it is usually reached after a traumatic event. Stage 3: Wrath of Berserction Wrath of Berserction causes the user to overflow with uncontrollable energy. This is the most powerful but the most unstable. The user cannot use this for no more than 7 minutes and 12 seconds. The user cannot user the Wrath of Bersection without later going to the Wrath of Wine for a week without consequence. Stage 4: Wrath of Wine Wrath of Wine, or Wrath of God's Wine is as powerful as Wrath of Berserction but more stable. The user can be in this stage for at least an hour. However, if the user's body cannot withstand the tremendous amounts of energy flowing through the body, it will eventually corrode the body. Power of Greed The Power of Greed allows the user to steal energy from an opponents. However, if the form of the opponent changes, the Power of Greed is disrupted and cancels. Due to Larac's shapeshifting abilities, Dominic was unable to use the Power of Greed on Larac. Behind the Scenes SALIGIA is a group that has been both an antagonist group and a protagonist group through the course of the role play Mystical Community. It was created by Dmitri for a Bingo Book. Since then, it has been one of the major groups, inspiring the Thomas' creation of the Virtue Lords. The name SALIGIA is an acronym for the Latin names of the Seven Deadly Sins: Superbia Acedia Luxuria Invidia Gula Ira Avaritia. The Latin names would later be used as part of the Sinners' names. Navigation Category:Villains Category:SALIGIA Category:Groups Category:Sinners